


Mysteriet i Mistfall

by SilverGardenStories



Category: Star Stable
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGardenStories/pseuds/SilverGardenStories
Summary: Vi följde Dellingr mot södra Firgrove. Ett par gånger fick han spel och jag fick lugna honom. Helt ärligt var jag lite på helspänn jag också. Känslan av att någon stirrade på oss ville inte släppa... Vid ett hinder såg jag en vit käpp. "Säkert Ranias, det betyder att vi är nära! Fortsätt framåt Dellingr, vi har din rygg!"





	1. Häst på vift och vargar på jakt

Jag suckade och la ner mobilen i västfickan. "Trista nyheter Thalia, Minka är sjuk så det blir ingen träning... Då får vi träna lite på egen hand." Stoet skakade på huvudet som om det inte gjorde något, bara vi kom ut.

Thalia, som egentligen hette Thundergirl, var en Morganhäst på 8 år, grå i pälsen som en molnig dag, isblå ögon och vita kotor på alla 4 ben. Om hon var vacker att se på var hennes förflutna det värsta jag hört om. Hon hade påbörjat en karriär som hopphäst hos en familj som tyvärr inte förstod sig på vikten av tålamod, framför allt ryttaren. Att hoppa hindren i hög fart går bra i de lägre klasserna men det krävs teknik för att hoppa och klara de högre hindren. Efter en alldeles för snabb avancering i klasserna (enligt mig) hade ryttaren ramlat av och straffat Thalia. Bestraffningarna hade fortsatt tills ryttarens tränare hade tvingat henne att sälja Thalia och köpa en mer erfaren hoppare. Thalia blev min för en billig peng och jag spenderade månader på att bygga upp henne igen, sakta men säkert. Det var en utmaning i början men jag hade lyckats vinna förtroendet.

 

Jag skulle just rida höger mot bergen för att klättra med Thalia när en äldre dam ropade på mig. "Ursäkta mig unga fröken? Kan du kanske hjälpa en dam i nöd?"

Jag log. "Jag hjälper alla på alla sätt jag kan. Berätta för mig." Damen presenterade sig som mormor Rose innan hon började. "Jo, mitt barnbarn Rania skulle kommit hit och hälsat på men hon dök aldrig upp. Hon och hennes mamma Sigry bor i byn Dundull som ligger i Mistfall. Rania har alltid färska bär med sig, hon är en fena på att hitta dem.

Det är inte likt henne att missa ett besök. Jag hoppas inget har hänt Rania..."

 

Just då hördes en gnäggning. Jag kände inte igen stämman men Rose bleknade. Vi tittade mot ljudets ursprung och lite senare kom en häst farande. En Haflinger fullt utrustad och utan ryttare kom rusandes och tvärstannade så gruset stänkte. Pälsen var mörkbrun och apelkastad, man och svans vita som snö. "Det är ju Dellingr, Ranias häst! Men vart är Rania?!" Rose var riktigt orolig nu. "Bäst att jag fångar honom innan någon kommer till skada! Kom igen Thalia!"

Dellingr vände sig om och rusade panikslaget iväg. Thalia lyckades komma ikapp hästen och jag fick tag på tyglarna. "Lugn nu kompis!" mässade jag medan vi lyckades få stopp på honom. Efter lite klappande ledde vi upp Dellingr till Rose. "Att se Dellingr utan Rania gör mig så orolig... De har ett speciellt band mellan varandra, inte en chans att Rania skulle bli avkastad! Vad som än skrämde honom finns där ute med henne... Kan du leta efter henne?"

"Såklart!" Hade jag tur kunde jag komma in i Mistfall redan idag! "Vetskapen att du letar ger mig ro i själen men... Rania kan vara varsomhelst mellan Dundull och här..." Dellingr avbröt med en serie frustningar. "Jag antar du vet vart din matte är? Då låter jag dig visa vägen!" sa jag. Rose nickade. "Jag sa ju de hade ett band. Rania är hans familj och Dellingr är hennes ögon."

"Hang on, sa du ögon?" sa jag undrande. "Rania är blind. Men hon är den skickligaste ryttaren i Dundull!" sa Rose stolt. Min haka föll till nyckelbenen. "Jag har inte träffat henne än men hon har redan vunnit min respekt och beundran!"

 

Vi följde Dellingr mot södra Firgrove. Ett par gånger fick han spel och jag fick lugna honom. Helt ärligt var jag lite på helspänn jag också. Känslan av att någon stirrade på oss ville inte släppa... Vid ett hinder såg jag en vit käpp. "Säkert Ranias, det betyder att vi är nära! Fortsätt framåt Dellingr, vi har din rygg!"

Vi letade vidare. "Rania, vart är du?" "Svara mig om du hör mig Rania!" "Jag heter Dani, vi är oroliga för dig!"

 

I en liten dunge hittade vi Rania. Hon kröp på marken, uppenbarligen letandes efter sin käpp. Dellingr travade fram. Flickan hade kolsvart hår, hade en fäll över axlarna (var det lite kyligare klimat i Dundull?) och vred på huvudet från sida till sida. "Fortsätt väsnas sådär så kommer vargarna tillbaka! Vänta, har du min käpp? Tack! Jag gissar du vet att jag heter Rania, kul att träffas!"

"Din mormor Rose skickade oss. Jag heter Daniela men jag kallas Dani, och min häst heter Thalia."

"Med tanke på omständigheterna är jag glad att hon skickade hjälp, fastän jag avskyr att hon oroar sig..."

"Så vad gör ni på den här sidan av Jorvik?" Nu tog nyfikenheten över. "Vi brukade rida mellan byarna problemfritt men nu kunde jag inte ta den vanliga vägen pga. karantänen." berättade Rania. "Karantänen? Den har jag inte hört något om?"

"Jag kommer till det Dani. I alla fall, vi tog en genväg över bergen. Men när vargarna kom förstod jag att vi hade problem. Det är något som inte är bra med dem så var inte arg på dem! Jag känner på lukten att något är fel! Vid sluttningen gjorde de ett utfall och en av dem måste ha nafsat Dellingr i benet. Jag svingade käppen mot dem för att skrämma bort dem. Men jag tappade balansen och rullade nedför berget medan ljuden av Dellingr och vargarna mattades av. Sen dess har jag gömt mig här."

"Men om du tappade käppen i fallet, hur skulle du då hittat till Firgrove?" Min beundran för den blinda flickan växte mer och mer. "Jag hör havet lika tydligt som en visselpipa så plan B var att följa ljudet tills jag hittade vägen igen."

 

Wow... nu känns mina äventyr med Missy lite överskuggade av Ranias bravader. "Men nog om mig, berätta nu om dig---"

 

Luften skars av ylande. Jag hade helt glömt bort vargarna. Var det dom hade spionerat på oss medan vi letat efter Rania? De smög närmre. De såg inte lika snälla ut som "min" flock i GÅD. "Skulle inte babblat så högt." Mitt hjärta hotade att hoppa ut från bröstkorgen. "Inte ditt fel Dani. Litar du på mig?" sa Rania medan hon satte sig tillrätta i sadeln. "Har jag nåt alternativ?" sa jag. "Vi ser till att få bort några vargar, de är inte lika aggressiva om flocken delas upp. Inte ens de här kommer gå innanför Firgroves mur. Rid som vinden, vi möter er på andra sidan muren."

 

Som om vi ridit tillsammans i flera år, red vi som galningar mot Firgrove och tryggheten.


	2. Duell mellan doktorer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "För tredje gången: vad är det här med en smitta i Dundull?" Nyfikenheten inom mig höll på att sprängas. "Ja, vad har du råkat ut för nu Rania? Hur mår din mamma? Vad är det som händer?" frågade Rose.

Thalia och Dellingr tävlade om vem som kom till byn först. Men en varg var lite för nära för min smak. "Jag håller dem borta, rid du! Vi kommer!" Jag var inte så villig att lämna mina nya vänner men jag visste Rania hade rätt. Thalia spurtade sista sträckan mot Firgrove. Väl innanför murarna tvärstannade vi framför värdshuset i byn. Mormor Rose väntade på oss tillsammans med en rödhårig kvinna jag inte kände igen. "Dr Eiren" stod det på hennes mörkgröna labbrock. "Där är du Daniela, men vart är Rania?" frågade Rose.

Mitt hjärta stannade. Hade vargarna stillat sin hunger? Men då hörde jag ett av mina favoritljud: galopperande hovar. Sen kom Rania och Dellingr instormandes. "Jag sa ju att du kunde lita på mig!" sa hon glatt. Hennes ögon glittrade. "Och där har vi dig! Vad hände egentligen?" envisades Rose. "Lång historia kort: Dellingr blev rädd för en traktor, jag tappade käppen men Dani hittade den åt mig."

"Du ser ut att må prima men din häst har några märken som ser misstänkt likt ut klösmärken..." var läkarens/ veterinärens diagnos. "Äsch, det var några stora tistlar där vi red." avfärdade Rania.

 

Då hördes ett annat ljud som inte var bekant med området: bildäck mot grus. En vit skåpbil körde in och parkerade strax framför oss. Ut klev en rund man iklädd basker, mintgrön skjorta och handskar. "Dr Oplet" stod det på hans namnbricka. "Där är du Rania! Hela Dundull är oroliga för dig!"

"Vad gör du här?" utbrast Rania förvånat. "Reglerna är tydliga: INGEN får lov att lämna byn förrän karantän är upphävd! Följ med mig nu!"

"Ursäkta mig men vad är det här med en karantän i Dundull och varför har inte resten av Jorvik hört om det?" sa jag. "Håll dig borta från flickan om du inte vill bli sjuk!" snäste Oplet åt mig. "Om det är så det ligger till får ni sätta upp skyltar med blindskrift!" sa Rania. Jag skrattade rakt ut. Hon hade ett sinne för kontringar.

"På vems order försöker du ta mitt barnbarn?" Nu blandade sig Rose i leken. "Ordern är utfärdad av Dundulls kommunfullmäktige. Flickan är en hälsofara!" morrade Oplet. "Om flickan är sjuk är jag drottningen över England. Flickan är frisk som en nötkärna. Och vad är det för sjukdom?" frågade Eiren intresserat.

Oplet skruvade på sig. Då visste jag: något var väldigt fel med karantänen. Något låg bakom den, och inte något naturligt.

 

"Som vattenkoppor fast mindre... Farligt. En futtig veterinär ska inte ifrågasätta mig!" försökte Oplet. Eiren log kaxigt. " Jag är en certifierad doktor. I 10 år var jag anställd som akutläkare i storstaden innan jag bytte inriktning mot veterinärmedicin. Vart pluggade du?"

Jag kvävde ett fniss. Vi 4 hade fångat Oplet i en återvändsgränd. Och han visste om det. "Behåll flickan, bara ni håller er borta från Dundull! Tömningen är snart- Jag menar sjukdomen är snart utrotad!" Med de orden stormade han till bilen och körde iväg.

 

Vänta nu, tömning? Av vadå? "Den där Oplet är en skummis." konstaterad Rose. "Han är bara bekymmer." sa Rania. "För tredje gången: vad är det här med en smitta i Dundull?" Nyfikenheten inom mig höll på att sprängas. "Ja, vad har du råkat ut för nu Rania? Hur mår din mamma? Vad är det som händer?" frågade Rose.

Rania tog ett andetag innan hon började berätta. "Det vet jag knappt själv, men en dag kom det en drös människor och sa att vårt vatten inte var säkert. Men det stämmer inte! Vattenkällan är det renaste på ön!"

"Du kanske har Varanger-andan men det är inte en ursäkt för att ställa till med trassel!" sa Rose förmanande. "Jag är en bra människokännare och Oplet är en ful fisk! Och jag har inte hört en nysning sen de satte upp staketen runt sjön." fortsatte Rania. "Jag håller med dig, om det verkligen är en smitta skulle det vara känt över hela Jorvik. Och jag har hört det pågår vägarbeten på vägarna mot Mistfall, men en karantän? Det kan inte vara rätt!" inflikade Eiren. "Jag slår vad om att vägarbeten är ett sätt att stoppa folk från att komma in i Mistfall." sa jag.

 

"Jag ska gå till botten med det här. Är du villig att följa med till Dundull Dani?" sa Rania hoppfullt. "Jag är såld! Det här ska bli kul!" Jag älskar äventyr och det blir extra kul med nya vänner!

"Om ni ska tillbaka dit vill jag gärna följa med. Jag hade tänkt att besöka Dundull och studera vildhästarna där." sa Eiren lite försynt. "För mig är det lugnt. The more, the merrier." sa jag med en axelryckning. Rose suckade av lättnad. "Att en vuxen följer med känns lite tryggare för mig."

"Jag behöver ingen barnvakt!" stönade Rania. "Men djurälskare är alltid välkomna, om du litar på den blinda ledaren!" tillade hon sen. "Vi har bara ett problem: Vägspärren är verklig, även om "smittan" kanske inte är det." sa Eiren. "Låt mig sköta det. Mr Franklin är svag för hjortronsylt. Ge mig bären Rania." sa Rose.

 

En burk hjortronsylt och ett tillstånd senare skrittade vi ner till vägpassagen. "Dani, du berättade aldrig för mig om dina äventyr! Nu har vi lite tid!" ropade Rania. "Ok, men det är en del... Det började med Morningmist." började jag.

Vid vägspärren blev vi stoppade av 3 vakter. "Ni får inte komma in utan de rätta dokumenten." sa ledaren trött. Undrar hur många gånger om dagen han fick säga det? Jag flinade och räckte över tillståndet. "Ser det här rätt ut?" frågade jag oskyldigt. Vakten läste tillståndet väldigt noga. "Jag förstår varför läkaren vill komma in men inte 2 tonårstjejer... Aja, angår mig inte. Öppna upp för dem!"

 

De andra lyfte bort grindarna. Vägen låg fri!


	3. Sigry räddar dagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Inget livshotande men-" Jag såg en vit blixt följt av ett hotfullt morrande. "Hon bet mig nästan! Backa tjejer! Något är fel!"

Ingången till Mistfall var som en tunnel. Solstrålar silade genom taket, svampar växte här och var, fjärilar fladdrade förbi. "Det här är Birks passage!" berättade Rania. "Wow... Snacka om att tagit det här från en saga!" sa Eiren.

Efter tunneln såg vi vägskyltar som ledde lite varstans. Rakt fram för att komma till Jorvik City och Dundull, bakåt för att komma tillbaka till Firgrove. En stig till vänster ledde till Birks lantgård, där ingen hade bott på ett tag enligt Rania. Havet sträckte ut sig på höger sida och jag kunde se Sydhovens fyr härifrån. Det var lite kallare i luften här i Mistfall och jag förstod varför Rania var så påklädd. "Välkommen till Mistfall mina nya vänner! Hoppas ni kommer trivas!" sa Rania glatt. "Tack! Jag gillar det redan!" Eiren tittade sig förtjust omkring. "Sch!" Rania höll upp en hand. "Hörde ni?"

Jag spetsade öronen och spejade. Vid ett träd ett par hundra meter bort låg en grå skepnad. "Det lät som en vilsen och skadad hund." sa Rania. "Jag hörde inget?" viskade Eiren. "Jo! Nu ser jag! Vid trädet där!"

Vi red försiktigt närmre. Det var en varg som låg vid trädet! Onekligen såg den lite slagen ut. "Vi kanske inte borde hjälpa den, vargar kan vara farliga även om de är ensamma." sa Eiren osäkert. "Vargarna här i Mistfall är rätt ofarliga, och jag kan inte lämna ett skadat djur!" envisades Rania. "Jag är på din sida Rania, jag tror inte den är så ~~~~skadad." instämde jag. Eiren fick se sig besegrad.

Vargen såg ynklig ut. "Vi ska hjälpa dig..." nynnade jag mjukt. Rania stod ett par steg bakom oss och lyssnade. Eiren undersökte vargen med mjuka händer. Vid ett tillfälle morrade vargen ilsket men jag lugnade ner henne snabbt. "Inga synliga skador men något är knas med hennes matsmältning. Kanske ätit något hon inte borde ätit." var Eirens diagnos. "Inget livshotande men-" Jag såg en vit blixt följt av ett hotfullt morrande. "Hon bet mig nästan! Backa tjejer! Något är fel!"

 

Rania sniffade i luften. "Jag tror flocken kommer tillbaka för henne..." På 3 sekunder hade vi hoppat upp på hästarna igen. "De där 'tistlarna' som bet din häst, hade de grå päls och tänder?" sa Eiren misstänksamt. "Ok ok du kom på mig! De är inte elaka i vanliga fall, jag ville inte de skulle få skulden!" erkände Rania. Vargarna närmade sig långsamt. "Det är inte långt till Dundull härifrån, det är raka spåret! Följ mig!" ropade Rania innan hon sporrade Dellingr.

 

Eiren hade händerna om Ranias midja under vansinnesritten. Thalia ville inte lämna Dellingr och höll ganska jämna steg med honom. Jag sneglade bakåt och såg att vargarna var lite för nära. Vid en stor paddock tog det stopp, för framifrån kom några vargar!

Vi var omringade av vargar! Thalia darrade av skräck. Dellingr var inte så modig längre. Skulle jag ta till magi för att rädda oss? Rosa blixtar dansade runt fingrarna. Min "Strike" fick vara den absoluta nödlösningen. "Jag skulle stannat i Jorvik City!" tjurade Eiren. "Om jag blir vargmat är jag tillsammans med mina nya vänner..." Rania försökte se den ljusa situationen men jag hörde en underton av skuld. "Rania, på min signal, rid till byn..." sa jag lågt. Blixtarna pirrade i handen.

 

Då hörde jag ett stridsrop och galopperande hovar. En ny Haflinger gjorde entré med en rödhårig ryttare med annorlunda men fina kläder. "BACKA!" vrålade hon. Vargarna flydde tillbaka mot bergen. "Vad har du nu trasslat in dig i den här gången Rania?" Den här kvinnan ville jag inte ha till fiende! "Mamma!" ropade Rania. Eiren hade tappt hakan vid den dramatiska entrén. "Verkar som att jag kom i tid. Är alla ok?"

"Lite skakis är vi nog alla men vi är oskadda." sa jag och rös. "Jag som tyckte vargarna i GÅD var farliga men de här tog nog priset."

"Nykomlingarna kan kalla mig Sigry. Vad sägs om att rida till Dundull och vila?"

"Bästa förslaget jag gjort idag." muttrade Eiren. Vi skrittade i sakta mak till Dundull och turades om att berätta om hur och varför vi kom till Mistfall.


	4. Dundull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Du minns att jag gick med på utegångsförbudet? Sanningen är att jag höll fingrarna i kors." Jag gapade. "Din lilla..." Sen smög mitt creepy-smile på.

Byn Dundull liknade inget jag sett. Stora trähus i olika former. Tunneln rakt fram som ledde in i storstaden. Odlingar. Dofterna av häst, havsvatten, rök, skog. Mistfallskogen till vänster om oss. "Önskar jag haft fler par ögon..." Rania fnissade. "Då hade du gett mig dina gamla!"

Huset som beboddes av familjen Varanger låg inte långt från stora torget. Jag ville så gärna utforska byn men min kropp skrek att den behövde vila efter dagens äventyr. "Det här huset har inte mycket att erbjuda men se det som ett tillfälligt hem för dig Dani." sa Sigry. "Det är underbart." Att stanna här tillsammans med Rania lät härligt! Rania hade blivit den bästa kompisen jag hade behövt i skolan. Och jag tror det var likadant för henne. "Snälla, kan jag visa Dani runt i byn?" bad hon. "Fet chans, du har utegångsförbud efter alla problem. Och inga men!" sa Sigry när Rania öppnade munnen för att protestera. "Det är ok Rania, jag har ingen brådska direkt." sa jag lamt. Men besvikelsen lyste som en lampa i hennes ansikte.

Jag gled av och tog av mig hjälmen. Min fläta stod åt alla möjliga håll. Då såg jag en mintgrön fläck närma sig. "Jag tror vi har mer problem!" varnade jag och pekade.

 

Oplet stannade framför huset. "Skönt att se dig hemma igen Rania!" Han försökte låta vänlig men jag såg att han ville stoppa Rania från nåt, och att det inte skulle gå vänligt till. "Sigry, är det inte lite vårdslöst att låta en synskadad flicka ge sig ut i vildmarken utan uppsikt? Jag är säker på att myndigheterna i storstaden skulle förstå..."

"Vad får dig att tro hon är ensam? Hon har Dellingr." sa jag iskallt. "Jag håller med Dani. Och jag har klarat det jobbet i flera år och ju snabbare du och ditt sällskap sticker tillbaka till där ni kom från, desto bättre för alla." sa Sigry lika kallt. Jag la en arm om Ranias axlar. Hon tog min hand. "Så fort utbrottet är stoppat. Allt annat är oansvarigt. Vore jag du skulle jag hålla flickan inlåst tills krisen är över. Men vad vet jag, jag är bara en simpel doktor som vill hålla staden säker."

"Om du kröker ett hårstrå på Rania, så får du med mig att göra." Jag öppnade andra handen och lät blixtar dansa runt fingrarna. "Är det förstått?" Sigry och Eiren slöt sig bakom oss. Oplet svarade inte. Han ryckte på axlarna och gick härifrån. "Du har rätt Rania, den så kallade doktorn är en riktigt skum typ..." sa Eiren. "Nu kan jag inte få utegångsförbud! Inte när vi gör som han säger!" morrade Rania. "Han har rätt i att det är farligt att ränna omkring när utbrott och vargarna härjar." Sigrys ton avgjorde att saken var färdigdiskuterat. "Men vi måste ta hand om Dellingr, kom Dani så hjälps vi åt!"

 

Medan vi tog hand om Dellingr berättade Rania om hur de hade träffats. Dellingr hade varit packhäst hos Jorvik Rangers tills en regnig dag då han bröt benet under ett pass. De trodde inte han skulle klara sig men tack vare min nya vän är han som vilken häst som helst, men ändå inte. "Våra vägar korsades när jag behövde det som mest. Det gav mig ett syfte när jag inte hade några vänner. Att vårda Dellingr så han fick hälsan tillbaka." Rania log åt sina minnen. "Kan förstå det. Påminner mig om Missys tidigare liv, men det kan jag berätta om en annan gång." Jag försvann till minnenas värld en stund innan Rania väckte mig. "Dani, jag ville fråga dig en sak..." Hon verkade nästan rädd för mitt svar och då förstod jag; hon var rädd för att jag skulle neka henne.

"Fråga på min vän." Hennes spända axlar åkte ner. "Du litar på mig eller?" frågade Rania. "Klart jag gör, även om vi hamnade i knipa mer än en gång." flinade jag. Rania småskrattade. "Du minns att jag gick med på utegångsförbudet? Sanningen är att jag höll fingrarna i kors." Jag gapade. "Din lilla..." Sen smög mitt creepy-smile på. "Jag har en plan Dani. Mög mig här imorgon bitti, jag lovar att berätta allt då. Ta med dig en laddad mobil." Jag såg på henne att det betydde mycket för henne, att nån lyssnade på henne. Var det ingen annan som förstod att nåt skumt var på gång? Vad jag förstod hade alla utom Rania svalt betet om "smittan". Men varför?

"Lovar Rania. Och jag vet att du inte kan se det, men jag ler med mitt creepy-smile, det betyder att planen är bra och jag gör vad som krävs för att genomföra det." erkände jag. Nu slappnade Rania av helt och hållet. "Jag är så glad att du är på min sida Dani, det betyder jättemycket!" Jag tog hennes händer och förde dem till mitt ansikte och lät henne känna på mitt creepy-smile. "Det känns på dig att du är redo!" sa hon. Jag drog in Rania i en kram. Hon la huvudet mot min axel. "Jag är den som håller mitt ord Rania, det kan du lita på! Jag tar med Missy, hon kommer gilla dig! Och kom ihåg en sak: jag tänker inte låta nån skada dig. Det ser jag, Missy och Dellingr till!" Jag kände henne le mot axeln. "Det här ska bli så kul!"


	5. Espionage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> På 3 sekunder hade Rania hoppat upp och sen bar det av i full fart mot Dundull. Men det var inte problemfritt.

**"Du hade rätt Dani, Mistfall är verkligen vackert!"**

"Eller hur! Bäst att vi skyndar oss, jag vill INTE träffa några vargar.. De är inte lika snälla som White Fangs flock... Och jag vill inte svika Rania!"

**"Var det verkligen ingen som trodde på henne, förutom du då?"** sa Missy. "Nix, jag märkte att smittan inte var naturlig när vi 4 trängde in Oplet i hörnet. Jag såg på hans kroppsspråk att nåt var lurt. Och jag såg på Rania att det betydde mycket att nån faktiskt lyssnade på henne." Vänskapen mellan oss må vara pinfärsk men jag kunde inte svika Rania eller Mistfall. Mobilen plingade till. _"Ändrade planer! Kom till Oplets läger vid Mistfall-sjön!"_

**"Från Rania?"** gissade Missy. "Japp, vi ska möta henne vid sjön."

 

Väl framme hos Varangerhuset blev vi mottagna av Sigry. "Jag brukade vara lika viljestark som min lilla flicka, och min mor sa alltid jag inte skulle skämmas för det. Varanger-andan som vi kallar det kommer från vårt vikingaarv." Ok. Mina nya vänner var alltså ättlingar till vikingar. En sköldmö till vän, det här kan bli spännande. "Känner jag dottern min är hon på väg till Oplet. Håll ett öga på henne åt mig?" bad Sigry. "Lovar!" Jag låtsades plocka ut ett av mina ögon varpå Sigry skrattade.

 

"Ok, verkar som att sjön ligger i skogen. Och den måste ligga på vänster sida samt vara inhägnad." funderade jag högt medan vi travade ut från Dundull. **"Jag känner lukten av häst längre fram! Och metall av nån anledning."** sa Missy förvånat. "Det är säkert Dellingr du känner lukten av, metallen måste vara alla staket. Ner till vänster där!" Jag såg en mintgrön fläck stå och avfärda min nya kompis. Hennes häst stod lite längre bort, tillsammans med några gulklädda snubbar som utförde nåt. Jag kunde inte se vad dock. "Vänta lite kompis, ska fixa en sak..." Efter lite meckande hade jag satt fast en dold kamera på min väst. **"Dani goes high-tech."**

"Tyst med dig, man vet aldrig hur mycket bevis vi behöver för att vinna det här..."

 

"Rania!" Flickan vände sig om och log. "Dani! Jag visste jag kunde räkna med dig!" Oplet liknade en fågelholk. "Inte så kaxig nu huh? Vi känner till din plan. Stjäla vatten och förgifta vargar? Vad har vargarna gjort dig?" sa jag lugnt. Min vanliga taktik, att gå rakt på sak och överrumpla den misstänkte, funkade till en början. "Det är allvarliga anklagelser!" Men sen fick han sin attityd tillbaka. "Och vem kommer tro på er?" Rania flinade. "Visst hade du en inspelning Dani?"

"Trodde aldrig du skulle fråga." Jag tog fram den och skruvade upp ljudet till max. Färgen försvann stegvis från Oplets ansikte. "Jag sa ju åt de idioterna att tänka på säkerheten!" morrade han. Sen kickade paniken in. "Vad vill ni ha? Pengar? Jag kan se till att ni aldrig behöver oroa er igen!" Men så lättmutade var vi inte.

"Rättvisa. Lämna tillbaka deras vatten." sa jag iskallt. "Kommer inte på fråga. Er rådsman och vi är överens. Vattnet är vårt enligt lagen." Nu var självsäkerheten tillbaka. "Jag måste ha den mobilen!" skrek Oplet.

Två av de gulklädda killarna släppte sitt arbete och rusade fram, som på kommando. De högg tag i Ranias armar. Hon försökte ta sig loss men hon satt fast som i ett skruvstäd. **"Dani! Jag ser några getingbon!"** Mycket riktigt, 3 stora bon hängde i träd inte långt bort från oss. Och en stor träkäpp låg på marken bakom Rania. Jag höll ut handen och fokuserade magin. Käppen flög upp och rätt in i min hand. "Rania, dags att sticka!" skrek jag och kastade käppen som en bumerang.

Käppen träffade sina måltavlor och ut flög getingarna. Ranias väktare släppte henne och rusade till sjön där de hoppade i. "Jag trodde vattnet var förorenat?" vrålade jag. Rania skrattade. "Den var bra Dani! 'Dags att sticka!'. Den kommer jag skratta åt länge... Nu måste vi prata med rådsman Skoll. Dellingr!" Valacken travade fram. "Leta reda på mamma!" Dellingr satte fart hem mot Dundull. "Lystring all GED-personal!" Oplet hade fiskat upp en walkie-talkie. "Oplet här! Vi har en säkerhetsfara! Stoppa tjejerna!"

"Uh oh! Rania, upp bakom mig nu! Vi måste härifrån!" På 3 sekunder hade Rania hoppat upp och sen bar det av i full fart mot Dundull. Men det var inte problemfritt.


	6. Go! Energy! Drinks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Den nya rösten fick mitt hjärta att frysa till is, innan den ersattes av en flammande ilska.

"Vi ska lura dem lite grann. Hang on sugar!" Rania fick hålla händerna om midjan när vi red vänster istället för höger när vi flydde. Vi galopperade förbi ett område som Rania kallade Bärkullen. Dit skulle jag återvända när vi löst det här. Getingsvärmar syntes längre fram men vi kunde undvika dem med månens magi. Men nä vi kom ner från Bärkullen fick vi problem.

"Jag hör en bil bakom oss!" ropade Rania. Jag svor lågt. "Snabba ryck nu kompis!" sa jag och Missy la i en högre växel.

 

Vid bärodlingen strax bakom Dundulls stall gjorde vi halt. "De jagar oss inte längre, hurra!" sa Rania. "Vi fortsätter till rådsman Skoll, han måste veta vad som pågår egentligen."

 

Vad var det Oplet hade skrikit? "Lystring all GED-personal!" Låg GED bakom den här röran?

 

Skoll var inte så lik sina kollegor. De end likheterna jag kunde se var att kläderna var i samma stil som Gilberts, mustaschen kunde mäta sig med Franklins och Skoll hade det största huset i byn. "Daniela? Var det så du hette? Vad gör du och Rania? Vad är det som händer?"

"Den frågan vill jag ställa dig." sa jag lugnt, trots att vi blivit jagade för några minuter sen. "Sprider ni lögner om Oplet och hans män från Geo Emergency Doctors? De har ju varit generösa mot Dundull!"

"Time out! Geo Emergency Doctors? Det här verkar konstigt..." Rania svor lågt. "Han vägrar att tro oss. Dani, roll the clip." Under tiden Skoll tittade på klippet hade Sigry och Dellingr anlänt. "Det här ska bli intressant." flinade hon.

"Det här var en tankeställare..." sa Skoll efteråt. "Jag kan förklara! Det är inte mitt fel!" svamlade han. "Ni vet ju att Dundull haft dålig ekonomi i flera år... Ehm... Dålig turism... Det är svårt att driva en by! Så när Go! Energy! Drinks! erbjöd sig att köpa vattenrättigheterna hade jag inget val!"

"Enda sättet? Så fan heller! Tror du på fullt allvar att vi inte lagt märke till dina "arbetsresor" på Dundulls bekostnad? Och det förklarar inte karantänen eller vargarna!" morrade Sigry medan Skoll mumlade nåt om investeringar i stadens framtid. "Jag visste inget om vargarna! Och karantänen var ett påhitt så ingen skulle bli upphetsad över affären med källan. Som Rania visade kan känslor komma ivägen för stora val."

"Så ni drar en lögn att vattnet är förgiftat och för att visa det får vargarna vara exemplet? Ni är helt sjuka!" skrek jag. "Av alla invånare i Dundull är Rania den enda med sunt förnuft. Jag skulle litat på henne från början." sa Sigry. Rania rodnade. "Bluffen är avslöjad Skoll. Packa ihop sakerna och försvinn." sa jag iskallt.

 

"Inte så lätt flicka lilla." Den nya rösten fick mitt hjärta att frysa till is, innan den ersattes av en flammande ilska. Det var ms. Drake. "Lustigt att vi skulle råkas här Daniela." Hennes lena röst dröp av gift och min Soulstrike kliade i fingrarna. Fanns det ens en själ innanför den svarta kostymen? Troligen inte... "Skoll, vi har ett kontrakt. Minns du det?" fortsatte hon. "Vem är du och var är Oplet?" frågade Sigry misstänksamt. "Hans anställning upphörde nyss. GED accepterar inte hans metoder, men det förändrar inte vår överenskommelse med Dundull. Vattnet är fortfarande vårt."

"Känner ni varandra sen innan?" viskade Rania. "Tyvärr... Jag arbetade för henne kontor ett tag, men det var inte ens lagligt. Få se om jag kan avslöja henne." svarade jag. "GED? Men det var ju Go! Emergency! Drinks!" utbrast Skoll. Sen såg man tydligt hur sanningen sjönk in. "Kanske dags att läsa det finstilta i kontraktet ordentligt i framtiden Skoll?" inflikade jag oskyldigt. "Hur ska vi klara oss utan vår vattenförsörjning då?" Sigry var ett steg före oss. "Er nästa rådsman kanske ska ställa den typen av frågor i framtiden innan kontraktet undertecknas." sa Drake nonchalant. "GED är ett medgörligt företag jämfört med vad andra försöker få dig att tro." Hon gav mig onda ögat. "Källan kan hyras ut mot en rymlig kostnad."

"Hyras ut till vad isåfall?" sa jag skeptiskt. "Vänta nu, i kontraktet stod det om att bygga en pool till samhället!" sa Skoll. "Just det, poolen vid klubbhuset och golfbanan som vi köpte markrättigheterna för. Och du har rätt till tillträde, men inte "samhällets" slödder."

"Ingen. Kallar. Mina. Nya. Vänner. För. Slödder." Mina fingrar led nu av magiskt eksem och det var svårt att hålla magin under kontroll. "Så fort skogen huggits ner kommer jobben rulla in." fortsatte Drake som om hon inte hört mig. Sen vände hon och försvann från vårt synfält.

 

"Det här kan knappast vara lagligt, men visst kommer vi att stoppa dem?" sa Rania osäkert. "Självklart, om det så blir det sista jag gör." Varanger-andan hade kickat in hos Sigry. "Räkna med mig också, att sabba för GED är en favorit-hobby." sa jag utan att bry mig om att jag låg risigt till hos Draken. "Först källan och nu skogen?" Rania lät riktigt orolig. "Lugn amigo, vi ska rädda Mistfall. jag har besegrat GED mer än en gång. Men nu riktar vi fokus mot ett annat håll: vargarna!"

I röran orsakad av GED hade jag glömt bort dem. "Eiren måste kunna nåt om hur vi hjälper dem!" Rania svingade upp på Dellingr och skrittade hem, tätt följd av mig och Missy.


End file.
